The invention relates to processing a workflow work item.
Members of an organization are provided with work items (representing tasks such as filling out documents, returning telephone calls to potential or existing customers, or initiating transactions) for execution from a database of unexecuted work items. For efficiency, a workflow management system is provided to automate distribution of the work items to the members, each of whom is situated at a computer station (such as a personal computer) connected to a computer system running a workflow application program. Typically, a member is permitted to cause a fixed delay in (i.e., to suspend) the processing of an assigned work item. After such a suspension, or after the assigned work item is executed at the computer station, a new work item is provided from the database in response to a request from the computer station.